How Quickly Things Change
by psychosis22
Summary: Ryoko is a saiyan. Goten is 17 yrs old. when Ryoko crash lands near Goten's home, things are fine until she begins to annoy him. Things begin to change, however, when Goten realizes the true reason he can never make anything work with a girl at school.
1. Chapter 1: Of All the Planets

**I know the summary wasn't great, but I'm trying very hard to write a good story. I had this rated M just in case I decide to have a lemon chapter or two. I hope the readers will review my story without any flames. I know in _Tenchi Muyo_ that Ryoko is definitely not a Saiyan, but I thought it would be fun. Just to clarify, please review, no flames, but I will happily accept constructive critisism.**

**Thank you for reading ^^**

"_GOTEN, PAY ATTENTION!!"_

Goten snapped awake from his short nap. His science professor, Professor Ichiro, was glaring at him threateningly. It almost reminded him of the way his mother would glare at his father when he would sneak him away for a little bit of training. At that thought, Goten couldn't help but laugh slightly, then he felt a sharp sting on his shoulder.

"Pay attention or I'll remove you from my presence!" Prof. Ichiro hissed.

Goten said nothing, but simply nodded in response. Prof. Ichiro turned on his heel and walked back to his desk. Goten sighed. He would give _anything_ to be training right now. He then remembered complaining during his summer vacation around the time of the World Tournament.

_That was stupid…_he groaned to himself.

He then caught himself looking out the window, wishing there was some way he could get out of this classroom and back outside in the fresh air. Suddenly he felt a gentle poke on his left bicep. He turned to see one of the most popular girls in school staring him right in the eye with a sweet smile on her face. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes with eyelashes long enough to fan a small child, and flawless cream-colored skin. Her name was Aki Shimamura. His eyes went wide and he blushed slightly.

"Hey, you might want to pay attention, Professor Ichiro definitely has it out for you," she giggled quietly.

Goten smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied.

After a brief moment of silence, Aki poked him again, still looking at him sweetly.

"My name is Aki," she introduced herself. "I don't think we've met."

"Um, no we haven't, but I know who you are," he laughed. "Everyone does."

Aki giggled again.

"Say, do you want to go out later tonight?" she asked him bluntly. "Perhaps around eight o'clock?"

Goten blushed even more.

"Uh, sure, I mean…" Goten sputtered. "Are you sure you want to go out with me?"

He felt like smacking himself in the head. He was so shy around girls, but he didn't understand why.

_I bet it's because I've been hanging around that Yamcha for part of my life,_ he thought and then laughed to himself.

"Of course, silly," Aki giggled, poking his shoulder. "I'll give you my address."

She quickly tore out a piece of paper, scribbled her address along with a few directions on it, and shoved it into his hands.

"Don't forget," she warned with a smile.

Goten nodded.

_Finally, I have a date!_ He shouted in his mind.

---

Aki turned to her friends who were eavesdropping on the conversation. One of them looked anxious.

"Well, did he believe you?" she whispered hastily.

Aki smiled.

"Of course he did, he's so dumb," she whispered back. "He'll chase after any girl who so much as gives him a second glance!"

The small group of girls giggled to themselves, but tried to keep it as quiet as possible to not attract Goten's attention.

"Who's address did you give him?" another girl asked.

"I gave him the best one possible, Prof. Ichiro!" Aki giggled.

They all nearly burst out laughing, but tried very hard to keep it all in.

---

Finally, the bell rang, signalling freedom. The students seemed to simultaneously stand up and begin talking, shouting, and laughing. The room was in temporary chaos as each student frantically fought their way through the crowd, trying to escape science class.

Goten was still taking his time gathering papers, but then he noticed Aki looking back at him. She smiled and waved, but was quickly ushered out by her friends.

He smiled. He was finally going to go on a date with the most popular girl in school. With that in mind, he quickened pace and gathered up all of his books and papers that he would need for tomorrow. He then quickly ran out to his car, slid in, and hurried on home. It didn't take long to get there, perhaps an hour and a half. As soon as he pulled into the driveway, he hopped out and ran upstairs, ignoring his mother who was just starting to cook dinner.

He threw open the door and immediately began rummaging through his closet and his dresser, desparate to find the right clothes. Finally, he found a very nice black button-up shirt, a pair of black slacks, a pair of black socks and a pair of black dress shoues. He laughed to himself, thinking it looked like he was in mourning. He gently laid them down on his bed. He quickly ran into the bathroom to go through his hygenic cycle. Afterwards, he rushed back into his room to swiftly put on his clothes. Suddenly his door flew open. Chi-Chi was standing there with an interrogating look on her face.

"Goten, what's going on?" she asked him accusingly.

"Mom, I know what you're going to say," he started. "But I have a date tonight."

He half-expected his mother to suddenly scream in anger and tell him he was too young, but when he turned to face her, she had the widest grin he had ever seen her make in his life. She clasped her hands together.

"Really? You _finally _have a date?!" she practically screamed. Goten frowned and blushed.

"Thanks for rubbing it in," he groaned.

"I'm sorry, son, I'm just so happy for you! You're just like Gohan," she replied with a smile. "You know, he met Videl when he was in high school!"

Goten sighed and looked away.

"Yes, Mom, I know," he said, almost annoyed.

_For just one day, I would like to not be compared to my brother,_ he thought to himself.

Goten then started to make his way down the stairs.

"Have fun, honey!" his mother called after him. "Don't get into any trouble!"

He simply sighed in response and headed out to his car. It wasn't until he stuck the keys in the ignition that he noticed something approaching. He looked up and could see a faint glimmer of light, but that wasn't what worried him. He could sense a power level in that same location, one that could give his father a run for his money, even in Super Saiyan 3 form! He stared wide-eyed at the approaching power level source. After a few moments, it finally impacted in the desert a good twenty miles away from his house. Goten thought for a moment. Should he go to his date? Or should he go to the impact site to see if anyone was hurt?

It took him a while, but he finally decided on the latter. After all, his date did say eight o'clock which was three hours from now. Goten sighed and ditched his car at his house and blasted off towards the crash site. By the time he had gotten there, there was no dust clouds to impede his view. He saw a massive crater, but that wasn't what astonished him. He looked down at the bottom of the crater and saw what looked like a young woman. She didn't look very injured, but she was just lying there without moving. He quickly jumped down and checked her pulse. She was definitely alive. He was still shocked to sense her power level, even at this weakened state. It was then he noticed something odd. Lying near her was a basketball-sized black orb. He didn't think much of it, he simply grabbed it and swooped the young lady up into his arms.

There was one other thing that surprised him, the way she looked. She was very beautiful. She had long spikey hair that was an incredibly light shade of blue. From what he could tell, she had flawless peach-colored skin. She had the body of a professional acrobat. She was wearing an odd sort of clothing, however. It looked something like a cross between a kimono and modern clothing. It was green with pink straps leading from her shoulders to what looked like a very thin kimono obi. The lower part of her dress had part of it folded over the other. The woman squirmed slightly and moaned as he picked her up. He simply ignored it and slowly flew back to his house. He opened up the front door quietly and walked into the living room and gently lied the woman down on the sofa.

Goten looked around for his mother. She started walking down the stairs when she saw the new guest.

"Goten! What did you do!?" she screamed at him. Goten tried to 'shush' her, but she simply scowled at him. "I swear, Goten, you weren't even gone for an hour and you've already tried to get into fighting!"

"I didn't fight her," Goten argued. "She crashed here. She's from space, I swear it!"

Chi-Chi folded her arms.

"Fine," she began, still flustered. "She can have your room until she recovers. I want you to keep an eye on her for tonight."

"But Mom! I have a date tonight!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Goten, you're going to have to put it off for tonight," she told him. "Besides, I'm sure this girl will agree with seeing you tomorrow."

Goten sighed and nodded. He then walked over to the woman and swooped her and the orb up in his arms once again. Chi-Chi couldn't help but grin slighlty.

"What?" Goten asked her, irritated.

"Oh, it's nothing," she laughed and went back to the oven.

Goten sighed and carried the woman upstairs and into his room. He gently lied her down on the bed and placed the orb near her head. She began to squirm again and before he knew it, part of the top of her dress opened up, revealing part of her chest. It wasn't enough to be a photo in one of Roshi's magazines, but it was enough to make him blush. It was then he noticed something else strange...she had a Saiyan's tail!

Goten gulped.

_Oh great, first I miss my date and now I have a strange Saiyan girl in my room! What next?_

**Was this chapter any good? There is still more to come, I'm just gonna wait until I see some sort of feedback on this story before I continue. Sorry I keep ranting, it's just been a while since I've written a story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ryoko's Intrusions

**I know I said I was going to wait for reviews, but I wanted to go ahead and post this chapter...I don't know why... enjoy anyway ^^**

Goten woke up from a quick nap. He had pulled up his desk chair and had nodded off not too long ago. The young woman was still unconscious. Goten looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 10:30 pm. It was too late to go to Aki's house, now. He could fly over there and apoligize, but he knew all to well that he wasn't allowed to do that. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

_Is she ever going to wake up?_ he asked himself.

Almost on cue, the woman stirred. She moaned softly as she began to open her eyes. Goten watched her carefully, but found himself mesmerized by her eyes. The iris was a lustrous gold color. The only wierd part was the pupil was slitted, but he didn't pay attention to that. Eventually, her eyes set on his, and in that moment, there seemed to be a stillness. It was an odd feeling; it was as though no one else existed and it felt as though there was a powerful electric charge between the two of them.

After a moment or so, Goten broke the silence.

"So, are you okay?" he asked her.

The woman groaned as she sat up from his bed.

"I guess so," she sighed. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"My name's Goten, you're at my house on Earth," he replied.

"Earth? I've never heard of it," she said as she began to rub the side of her head. "I feel like I was hit by an astroid!"

"Well...you did crash land here..."

She gasped and looked around with eyes widened.

"Um...did you happen to see my ship where I crashed?" she asked, almost in a nervous voice.

Goten shook his head.

"Oh come on! It's not that hard to see," she whined. "It could've been really big and wierd looking, it could've been a little black sphere, it could've been a strange looking--"

"Oh, you mean that thing?" he interrupted, pointing to the black orb he sat next to her.

Her eyes lit up and she swooped it up in her hands and rubbed her cheek against it. Goten watched her with a confused expression.

"So, that's your ship, huh?" he asked. "Does it grow? I've never seen anything like it before."

She laughed.

"Of course not," she answered. "This is an egg. I guess my ship was totally destroyed upon impact, because it reproduced itself!"

Goten tilted his head, still confused.

"Reproduced itself?" he asked. "Do you mean your ship was a living creature?"

She nodded.

"Sort of," she told him. "Once this little one hatches, it shouldn't take long before I leave this place."

Suddenly the door flew open. Chi-Chi was standing there, apparently listening the whole time.

"Why do you need to go so soon?" she asked the woman. "You just got here."

"I know, but it was an accident, and besides, I've already caused you a lot of trouble," she said as she stood and picked up the egg.

"Nonsense!" Chi-Chi piped in, shaking her head and smiling. "You must be starving!"

"No, actually, just tired," the woman said quietly. "Is this going to be my room for now?"

Goten shook his head vigorously, but Chi-Chi nodded.

"Sure, and Goten, you can sleep on the couch downstairs," she told her son.

Goten muttered something under his breath and started to head into the living room.

"Um, if it's no bother, I could sleep on this 'couch' and he can sleep here," the woman suggested.

Goten whirled around, shocked at what he heard. Chi-Chi looked at both of them and sighed.

"Whatever you want, I guess," she sighed and started to head downstairs.

The woman got up and began to follow her, but she stopped when she was an arm's length away from Goten. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"I was just wondering, were you here the entire time I was unconscious?" she asked sweetly.

Goten nodded, his facial expression was fairly stern.

"I was just curious, because I had a dream that someone whisked me away in big strong arms," she said, still blushing and sounding a little dramatic.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and slid it down to his bicep and gently squeezed it. Goten looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I didn't dream after all," she giggled and winked after saying that, causing Goten to blush. "My name is Ryoko, by the way."

She then left the room and headed downstairs. Goten couldn't help but watch her as she left. She was very graceful, and very beautfiul, but he tried not to think about her. He then stripped off his clothing, leaving on only his boxers and he put on a muscle shirt. He slid into bed, his mind reeling with all sorts of questions.

---

The next morning he woke up, feeling exhausted from last night's events. He yawned loudly and stretched. He swung his legs over the right side of the bed and set his feet down, only to feel a pile of blankets instead of hardwood floor. He looked down and saw that Ryoko had formed a makeshift bed at the side of his. She was curled up in a ball, the egg resting comfortably in her hands.

Goten was surprised, but tried to regain composure. He reached down and gently nudged her shoulder. She immediately woke up and looked at him, her golden eyes seemed dazed by the morning light, but she was still smiling warmly.

"Good morning, Goten," she greeted smoothly.

"Um...good morning," he replied. "Did you sleep there all night?"

Ryoko nodded.

"That couch was uncomfortable, and I thought I could sleep in here," she explained.

Goten sighed.

"Well, I got to get dressed," he said while yawning. "I have to go to school today."

"Okay," Ryoko said cheerfully, but didn't move.

"Um, Ryoko, this is the part where I take off my clothes...to put on new ones..." he explained slowly, she simply nodded, still smiling. "This means...you need to get out of my room, please..."

"Oh," she said as if intrigued. "I guess I'll go then."

She stood up, still carrying the egg and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Goten shook his head.

_What is wrong with her?_ he asked himself.

He then stood up and started to remove his muscle shirt. He scratched the back of his neck and looked out the window. The sky was a brilliant gold color...almost like Ryoko's eyes. He smacked himself, trying to keep his mind on track.

_Remember, you've got to apologize to Aki today,_ he told himself._ Maybe she'll be willing to try for another date._

He turned around and nearly fell in shock at what he saw. Ryoko's head was mounted on his door! She had an innocent expression on her face, and that made him feel terrible.

_How could someone have killed her so fast...or at all, even! She didn't do anything wrong!_

Suddenly she blinked. Goten rubbed his eyes.

"Ryoko? Are you okay?" he asked, still shakey.

She nodded and walked through the door, without breaking or opening it.

"Wh-what are you?!" he shouted.

"I'm a Saiyan, like you," she replied innocently, then looked at the door. "You mean you can't do that?"

Goten shook his head.

"Hmmm, I haven't been able to meet anyone who can do that," she sighed. "Oh well, are you done getting dressed yet?"

Goten glared.

"Of course not, I'm in my boxers for crying out loud!"

"Oh, do you need help?" she asked him sweetly.

"NO! Now get out, I don't want you to see me naked!" he shouted and pushed her towards the door. "Just phase through it like you did last time, but don't come in until I say it's okay!"

He gave a final push and she phased through it. On the other side of the door, Ryoko felt slightly hurt, but just decided to let it go for now.

---

Goten had taken his shower and gotten dressed. It was then he realized he forgot to do his homework. He groaned and smacked his forehead.

_Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter right now,_ he thought and headed downstairs.

Ryoko was sitting at the table with an empty plate in front of her. Goten groaned and assumed she ate all the breakfast. She abruptly turned to him and smiled.

"Your mom is an excellent cook!" she laughed. "She still has plenty waiting for you!"

Goten sighed with relief and sat down opposite of Ryoko.

"Goten, do you know when your father is getting back?" Chi-Chi asked him.

Goten shook his head. It was the first time anyone had mentioned his father in a week. He had left on some sort of errand, but he didn't tell anyone where he was going. He did however, take Gohan with him.

_Of course,_ he groaned in his mind. _Dad never takes me anywhere anymore if Gohan is available._

Ryoko looked at him with kind eyes.

"What's wrong, Goten?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied roughly.

Chi-Chi scowled at him as she set a plate of food in front of him. He quickly devoured it all and stood up from the table.

"Well, I gotta go, Mom," he said quickly as he grabbed his backpack.

"Okay, have a good day at school, son," she called to him as he left. "I love you!"

"Love you, too..."

"Bye, Goten," Ryoko called after him, but he ignored her.

---

Goten didn't get to see Aki after school. She was being swarmed by her friends. He gulped and walked towards her. He gently tapped on her shoulder. She spun around and had a smirk on her face.

"Is something wrong, Goten?" she asked, still smirking.

Her friends started giggling as they waited for him to respond.

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize," he said.

"Apologize? For what?" she asked, her smirk fading.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to pick you up for our date last night," he asked, looking slighlty confused. "Don't you remember?"

Aki stared at him for a moment, then seemed to snap back to life.

"Oh yeah, um don't worry about it, we can just try again tonight," she suggested happily. "What do you say about that?"

Goten nodded and smiled.

"Same time, right?" he asked.

"Sure, you still have my address?"

"Yeah, see you tonight!" he called as he headed towards his car.

Aki turned to her friends, her face twisted in a disgusted expression.

"He blew _me _off!?" she shouted. "How can he forget _me_!?"

One of her friends placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aki, don't forget, this was a joke, after all," she said.

"I don't care!" Aki argued. "He should've jumped at the chance to date me!"

"And he did," the same girl continued. "We know that he's dumb enough to believe you, and now we know he's dumb enough to forget you!"

Aki began to smile and she nodded.

"I guess you're right, and think about it, tonight he's going to be even more dressed up, thinking it will be some form of apology and when he knocks on the door, hello pissed off professor!"

The girls began giggling loudly, unaware they were being observed by Ryoko. She had followed Goten to school, hoping to see him, but she only caught a few side glances. She was disgusted with how these girls were treating him. She wanted to teach them a lesson, but realized how weak they were. She didn't want to kill them, of course, but if their plan actually worked, she might have to.

Ryoko quickly teleported towards Goten's car, just before he opened the driver door. Goten shouted when she suddenly appeared on the hood of his car, but scoweled when he recognized her.

"Ryoko, could you please just go away," he groaned.  
"But Goten, I have to tell you something!" she whined. "That girl that you were talking to? She's evil! She and her friends were calling you dumb and saying that tonight you'd be going to a 'professor's' house!"

Goten shook his head.

"Don't be stupid," he sighed. "Aki likes me, and I like her. She wants to see me tonight."

Ryoko slid up closer to the windshield and looked at him desparately.

"Don't go tonight, Goten! You're gonna fall into her trap!"

Goten groaned.

"Just go home, and get off the hood, people are gonna think you're some sleazy magazine model," he said as he started up the car's engine.

Ryoko teleported off the hood and into the passenger seat.

"Ryoko, get out! Aki will see you!"

"I'm telling you, that girl is scary," she warned in a grave voice. "Why don't you believe me? Why would I lie to you after you took care of me?"

"'Cause you're jealous!" he growled, elicting a gasp and a recoil from Ryoko. "Now get out of my car!"

Ryoko sighed and teleported out of his car and into the sky. She looked down on him, feeling even more hurt than before.

_Why is he acting like that?_ she asked herself._ I'm only trying to help._

Goten sped off home, fuming at the way Ryoko was acting. He was convinced that she had a crush on him and was jealous of Aki. His only hope was that her visit to Earth was going to be as short as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Threat

Goten had just finished getting dressed in the best formal wear he could find. It was basically tuxedo. He really wanted to impress Aki tonight, since he didn't show up yesterday.

_This time,_ he promised himself. _Ryoko will not get in the way!_

Almost as if on cue, Ryoko peered around his bedroom doorframe and watched him with a concerned look on her face. After a while, Goten felt like he was being watched and turned to see her. He groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. Ryoko paused for a moment and then walked into his room.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" she stopped and thought about it, then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "_Please _don't go, that mean girl is setting you up!"

Goten growled in frustration and threw her off of him. She hit the wall, but it didn't hurt her, it only made her mad.

"Damn it, Goten," she shouted at him. "I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt, and this is how you react?! Fine, see if I care when you get heartbroken!"

Furious, she teleported out of his room and downstairs; Goten sighed with relief and examined himself in his mirror.

_I think I look pretty good, I just need to get her a present now,_ he thought and then looked around. _I'm going to have to pick some flowers or something._

He groaned at the thought, but he knew he had to do something. He rushed downstairs, ignoring Ryoko at all costs and ran out the door before Chi-Chi could say anything.

_Nothing is stopping me!_ He shouted in his mind as he jumped into his car and sped off towards Central City.

Meanwhile, at Baba's Palace, there was a gentle knock on the front door. Baba jumped slightly.

"Now who could that be?" she asked herself out loud. "I haven't had many visitors lately!"

She floated towards the door while sitting on her crystal ball.

"Who is it?" she called in a sing-song voice, but there was no answer. "Hello?"

She slowly opened the door, only to have it shoved open violently by her visitor. She fell off her crystal ball and watched it fall to the floor. She looked up with disgust at her visitor. He had dark green hair, pale skin, and eyes that appeared to have no iris…only small black pupils. He wore very large robes that almost suggested that he was related to royalty or perhaps some sort of clergy. He also had black stripes on the right side of his face.

"What do you want?!" Baba demanded angrily while struggling to stand up. "How dare you enter my home like that? Have you no respect?! Why, I could place a curse on you and your family!"

The man raised one of his arms towards her. His hands had white gloves on them and strangely enough, the sleeve of his robe didn't seem to house a limb. He still said nothing, and Baba was beginning to worry.

"What do you want with me?" she asked him, her voice starting to tremble slightly.

The man smirked and the gloved hand propelled itself forward and clamped its fingers around her throat and lifted her into the air. Baba's eyes widened when she saw that the hand had actually separated from the man.

"I want your crystal ball," he said coldly, his voice sending a horrifying chill up Baba's spine. "It seems my plan isn't going to work unless I have it."

Baba gagged, trying to speak. The man loosened his grip and smirked at her.

"Who-who are you?" she sputtered. "What are you planning?"

"My name is Kagato," he replied. "I plan on opening the gates of Hell. Those fools that the Z Fighters have eliminated are going to serve me without question."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?!" she demanded, her voice still slightly shaky.

"I plan on using specific emotions," he told her, still smirking. "Hatred, anger, sadness…basically all the negative ones...and thankfully, I have chosen the perfect subject to deliver those emotions to me."

Baba eyed him curiously. Kagato's other hand detached itself as well and grabbed the crystal ball. He then held it up to Baba.

"Look deeply, Baba," he ordered. "That's what you tell your customers to do, am I right?"

Baba glared at him then looked into the ball. She gasped when she saw Goten's face appear. She struggled and kicked at the air.

"What seems to be the problem, Baba?" Kagato taunted. "You're trying so hard, but it's getting you nowhere."

"Damn you, Kagato!" Baba shouted.

"Oh come now, after I'm finished with this planet, you'll move somewhere else," he continued. "Of course, I would choose carefully where I live, because we just might meet up again!"

Kagato began to laugh maniacally as the crystal ball floated into the air and became engulfed in darkness. He dropped Baba and brought his detached hands back to their appropriate places. He then removed a glove, revealing that he didn't have a hand at all!

_He…only has a head?!_ Baba asked herself, still frightened.

He reached his handless arm towards the crystal ball and it floated to him again. There was a loud humming noise and the whole palace began to shake and rumble.

"What is going on?!" Baba shouted as chunks of ceiling came crashing down on the floor.

She rushed to a window and realized the whole palace was _sinking!_

"Kagato, are you insane?!" she cried out as the last glimpses of sunlight faded away.

He ignored her and focused on the crystal ball.

_Ah, youth, so easily angered,_ he chuckled to himself. _I can't wait to see the results of that foolish girl's trickery._


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

**Sorry the last chapter was short…**

Goten was quite pleased with himself. He had gone to the best florist in town and haggled his way into getting a dozen thorn-less yellow roses for a low price.

_Aki will be so happy to get these!_ He told himself.

He was on his way to her house; he was practically tingling with excitement. It was his first date in quite a while, and he didn't want to spoil it. He looked at the directions Aki had given him. He was close now. He wanted so badly to blast out of his car and fly there, but he knew that she would be afraid of him.

After a short while, he finally arrived. Her house was much larger than he had expected. It was almost like a mansion. He quickly hopped out of his car, grabbed the roses, and marched up to the front door. Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and saw no one there, nor did he sense anyone nearby.

It was strange…he didn't feel like it was anyone he knew. It felt almost evil, but he did his best to shake it off. He turned to face the door and rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath as he heard footsteps approaching. He felt his heart quicken pace as the doorknob turned. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and thrust out his arm that was holding the roses.

"These are for you," he said happily, still keeping his eyes closed. "I hope you'll forgive me for my absence yesterday…"

"Young man, what do you think you're doing?!" came a gruff, angry voice.

Goten's eyes bolted open and he looked passed the roses.

"P-Professor Ichiro?" he sputtered. "…But…Aki…"

Prof. Ichiro folded his arms across his chest.

"I want a damn good explanation for this late night visit!" he shouted angrily.

Goten dropped the roses and looked down at the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

_Aki lied to me?_ He asked himself. _Then that means…_

"I'm waiting!" Ichiro said impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Goten said, still keeping his head bowed down low. "This will not happen again."

"I'll see to it that it doesn't!" he replied, still sounding angry. "I'm giving you a week of detention, starting tomorrow!"

Goten was about to say 'I'm sorry' again, but instead he about-faced and got back in his car. As he drove away, his mind was reeling with questions, but he couldn't find a way to have them make sense. Only one particular question stood out in his mind as clear as glass.

_Why?_

After an hour or so of aimless driving, he found his way back home. The lights were still on and he could see his mother cooking from the kitchen window. He pulled into their driveway and walked inside, not saying a word.

"Goten? Is that you? Why are you back so soon?" Chi-Chi asked as soon as she heard the door close.

Goten didn't respond. Chi-Chi turned to look at him and she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice becoming more soothing.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly.

"But Goten—"

"I said 'no'!" he interrupted and then stormed off to his room, slamming his door shut behind him.

He leaned up against it and sighed heavily. He felt so angry. How could he have been so easily played? Why would Aki choose him out of everyone in the school to torment? Why did Ryoko have to be right? Still furious, he stomped towards his window, threw it open, and shot a powerful ki blast into the sky to try and relieve some of his anger.

He stood still for a moment, examining the bright streak of light the blast had made in the sky. He wondered if anyone thought it was a shooting star, and laughed slightly at the thought. There was a knock at the door. Goten closed his eyes and grunted in annoyance.

"Who is it?" he demanded sternly.

The door opened and he turned to see his mother watching him, her eyes full of worry.

"Goten, please, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded.

He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"It's just…Why does this have to happen?" he asked, more to himself than to Chi-Chi. "Why do people have to be so horrible?! I mean, I tried so hard to be a good first date, and it turns out everything was for nothing!"

Chi-Chi put her arm around Goten's shoulder and hugged him.

"Some people," she began. "Are just rotten to the core; you know that, I know that, and your father definitely knows that! Nowadays, we have to really search for those who like you for you and are pure at heart. The sad part is, sometimes they are closer than you think."

Goten sighed.

"Great, a philosophy speech, just what I needed," he groaned. "Please, Mom, just go."

"Goten—"

"Just…go…"

Chi-Chi struggled to hold back tears as her son treated her this way. She abruptly stood up and ran downstairs. She entered the kitchen and turned off the oven. She pulled out a delicious turkey and set it on the stove. She began to feel her tears surface. Finally, she gave up and began crying.

Ryoko teleported inside the living room and looked over towards Chi-Chi. When she saw that she was crying, she immediately rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Chi-Chi, are you alright?" she asked her.

She wiped her eyes and turned to Ryoko.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," she replied, her voice trembling. "It's Goten, he's…"

Ryoko sighed and shook her head.

"I tried to warn him," she said to Chi-Chi, whose eyes now widened. "I told him that girl was trouble, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Chi-Chi sighed and turned away from Ryoko and faced the window above the sink.

"Help yourself to that turkey," she told Ryoko softly.

Ryoko thought for a moment, and then smiled when she came up with an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go into town tomorrow?" she suggested. "We can have fun there…I think. Besides, I haven't been to this planet before, and my ship still needs to have time to hatch."

Chi-Chi turned around again, this time smiling slightly.

"Come on, it'll be just us girls," Ryoko added, throwing her arm around Chi-Chi's shoulder. "We'll do whatever you want to do! We can even bring some others, if you like!"

Chi-Chi's smile grew wider.

"So, even Bulma could go with us, or maybe Videl?" she asked.

"They can both come," Ryoko said cheerfully. "Be sure and get a good night's rest, we'll be out all day tomorrow!"

Chi-Chi laughed and nodded. She then looked at the turkey.

"You know, the turkey's getting cold," she said, still smiling widely.

---

Kagato laughed as the darkness surrounding the crystal ball grew thicker. He looked at Baba who seemed to feel utterly hopeless.

"Don't spoil my fun, Fortuneteller," he mocked. "I want to see that look when you see Hell's gates fly open in your own home!"

Baba looked up at him, tears streaming down her withered cheeks.

"Please," she begged. "Have mercy! I will do anything you want! I can give you servants, I can even help grant you control over entire galaxies! It'll be tricky, but I can manage!"

Kagato glared at her.

"Don't grovel, it doesn't suit you," he replied cruelly.

"Please!" she continued to shout.

One of Kagato's hands launched itself towards her, gripping her by the throat and it continued to move forward, pinning her against the wall. She gasped and struggled to remove the hand, but to no avail.

"You're quite bold, today," he laughed. "You think you can persuade me with power that you are not capable of granting? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Baba didn't respond. She merely began crying out in despair. Kagato laughed and continued to stare into the dark sphere, practically giddy with anticipation.

"Soon the world you know and love will vanish along with all of its inhabitants," he said, keeping his voice low and ominous.

As he looked into the crystal ball, he saw that it was the next morning, and Goten was slowly waking up.


	5. Author's Warning

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter will contain lemon. If you don't want to read it, I suggest you skip the chapter and wait until I post another one to resume reading. I will post another warning if I manage to write another lemon chapter.**

**Thank you,**

**Psychosis22**

**PS—No flames please ******


	6. Chapter 5: Forever Joined

Goten yawned loudly. He felt somewhat achy. He turned to his alarm clock and saw he was two-hours late for school. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. He then fell back onto the mattress and rested his eyes.

_Oh well, I don't need to bother going there now,_ he thought. _At least I get to avoid detention!_

He laughed at the last part. He stretched then got up from his bed and briskly went to take a shower. Afterwards, he got dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and headed downstairs.

_At least Mom can fix some food for me…_

Once he arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he was disturbed by the silence and the stillness. He looked around, first at the kitchen and then ran to a window and looked outside.

_Where could she be?_

He walked to the refrigerator and saw a small note. It read:

'_Dear Goten,_

_I know you didn't wake up in time for school, and I _will_ punish you later tonight for it, but for now I'm going into town. You're going to have to fix your own food. Sorry…_

_Love,_

_Mom'_

Goten scoffed. He hadn't had to fix his own food before, and he couldn't help but feel insulted. He scratched his head and looked towards the kitchen.

_Well, I don't know how to cook; maybe I can find a snack or two…_

He sluggishly made his way into the kitchen and began to scrounge around. He didn't find much, just some potato chips.

Suddenly, he felt like someone was approaching. He turned around quickly, still holding the bag of chips in his hand. At that moment, Ryoko phased through the door and into the living room. When Goten saw her, he simply grunted.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Your mother wanted me to make sure you were doing okay," she replied, sounding irritated.

"Well, as you can see, I'm doing great," he said, pulling out a handful of potato chips and munching them greedily. "You can leave now!"

Ryoko was finally fed up. She marched right up to him and stared into his eyes with all the anger she felt towards him.

"Look you," she started. "I've been trying to be nice to you from the beginning. I'm sorry that you don't like me, because I like you. Why else would I have stayed here and tried to protect you from that bitch at your school?"

Goten lowered his eyes and blushed with embarrassment. Ryoko then placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"Goten, why can't you just try and be nice for once?" she asked him more calmly.

He then looked back up into Ryoko's eyes. He felt as though he was drawn into them. There was something so different that he felt now. He couldn't bring himself to hate her anymore. Suddenly, and without thinking, Goten pulled Ryoko close to him and kissed her tender lips. They were so warm and the kiss seemed to be nearly electric. He felt his entire body tingle with excitement. Ryoko was surprised at his sudden forwardness and gently pushed him away.

"Uh…I'm sorry…" Goten replied, sounding completely stupid. "I didn't mean to—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Ryoko crushed her lips against his, leaning against him. Goten kissed her back, feeling even more exhilarated than before. He wound her arms around her slender waist and held her even closer. Ryoko let her hands slide down from the sides of his face to his massive chest. She then began to caress his torso, causing the Half-Saiyan to moan passionately.

Thinking quickly, Goten broke the kiss long enough to remove his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted muscles. Ryoko smiled and began to remove her dress. She let the elaborate, silky material pool at her feet, completely revealing her slender yet athletic body. Goten was practically breathless when he saw her. He looked up at her, almost as if asking permission to touch her. She giggled and grabbed his hands and placed them on the small of her back, bringing him a little closer. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He knelt before her, savoring her intoxicating scent. His hands slid from where Ryoko had placed them, down to her buttocks. He stroked her soft flesh as gently as possible, and she moaned softly in response. It was then that Goten began to plant soft kisses starting at her naval and back down to her hot and wet entrance.

As Goten began to lick and suck on her most sensitive of places, Ryoko grabbed a hold of his thick hair and moaned ecstatically. He could taste her sweet juices as she became more and more aroused by his ministrations.

Ryoko then pulled Goten back up, causing him to be slightly confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Ryoko grinned and sank down to her knees. She then reached up to the hem of Goten's boxers and quickly slid them down, revealing his massive erection. Ryoko was fairly shocked when she saw how large he was, but tried not to show it. Instead, she gently grasped it in her hand and took the head into her mouth.

Goten shuddered with pleasure. He braced himself against the counter as Ryoko took more of him into her mouth. He felt as though he was going to explode, so he quickly pulled Ryoko back up to meet his hungry lips. Their tongues battled playfully. Ryoko wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same to her. He then swooped her up into his arms, wedding-style and carried her upstairs, not caring to pick up their discarded clothing. Finally, they came to his room. Ryoko smirked and teleported out of his arms and onto the bed.

Goten smirked and climbed onto the bed and Ryoko spread her legs apart in response. He quickly slid between her lower limbs and steadied himself with his forearms. He then lowered his mouth to her breasts. He started with the left breast, teasing it with gentle kisses that trailed up to the rose-colored peak. Ryoko moaned loudly as he repeated his motions on the other breast.

Finally, Goten couldn't take it anymore. He lifted himself up with only his knees to keep him steady. In a swift and careful motion, Goten shoved his member into Ryoko's slick entrance. Ryoko screamed in pain as he tore past her maidenhead. She held him close as she slowly adjusted to his size.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice low and thick with passion.

Ryoko wrapped her legs around his waist, and nodded slowly.

"Yes…I'm fine now…" she managed to sputter.

Goten smiled and began to thrust inside her, starting off with a slow and steady rhythm, then speeding up to an almost animalistic frenzy. They both were moaning loudly and passionately; they could feel themselves reach their powerful climax. They screamed each others' names as Goten came inside her, his rod shooting his seed deep within her. Ryoko panted heavily as her limbs tightened around her mate, as if she were afraid he was going to vanish.

After a long while, Goten collapsed next to Ryoko, absolutely breathless and exhausted. He wrapped his arm behind Ryoko's neck and brought his hand to rest on her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

Ryoko curled up against him, feeling better than she ever had before. She then brought her hand to Goten's chest and stroked it lovingly. Goten smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

"…Wow…" he said quietly.

Ryoko laughed. "Yeah…wow…"

Eventually, the two of them fell asleep; not bothering to cover themselves up or even shut the door. Nothing else seemed to matter now. They now only thought about each other, shutting out all other thoughts and feelings.

Meanwhile, back at what used to be Baba's Palace, Kagato had covered up the crystal ball with a cloth he had found. He sighed loudly.

"I certainly hope they're finished now," he hissed and then stood up. "Damn that Ryoko! She's ruined everything!"

Baba, who was now feeling like she was near death, looked up at him and weakly cackled.

"What's wrong, Kagato?" she asked coldly. "What did Ryoko do?"

Kagato growled and threw the crystal ball at her, barely missing her head.

"Now Goten doesn't care about anything except her!" he roared. "The darkness has vanished because of that Saiyan wench!"

Baba laughed at him.

"You're powerless! Just leave now!" she taunted.

Kagato growled, but then began to chuckle. Baba stared at him, obviously confused.

"Ha, I don't care about opening the gates of Hell anymore," he said quietly. "I'm powerful enough to destroy this world without the help of those idiots."

Baba gasped and tried to scramble away, but she wasn't fast enough. Kagato obliterated her body with a single ki blast and he relished the moment. It was then he realized there were other people in the room.

"So, how long have you two been here?" he asked casually as he turned to face the intruders.

The two men bore a striking resemblance to Goten, so he assumed they were related.

"Long enough!" shouted the older-looking man.

Kagato examined them both, trying to figure them out.

"Just who are you?"

"My name is Goku, and this is my son, Gohan," the older man said. "King Kai told me that someone dangerous was lurking around, and now here's the proof."

Kagato laughed.

"So you've found me, but can you kill me?" he said, more to himself than to them.

"I don't want to kill you, just leave in peace," Goku offered, but Kagato wasn't interested in leaving.

"Well, Saiyan, I think it would be best if you gave in to your killer instincts!" he cackled as he dashed towards them ferociously.

Goku and Gohan quickly got into a battle stance and prepared themselves for a very long battle.


End file.
